


Mouse Madness

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Death Threats, Gen, Humor, Mice, Quarantink, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Evgenia, Jason, and Jun go on what was supposed to be a nice vacation together. Things take an unexpected turn rather quickly.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jason Brown & Jun Hwan Cha, Jun Hwan Cha & Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Quarantink Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mouse Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of quarantink! Dear lord, this one is a doozy. The prompt was mouse this time, and it reminded me of an interesting experience I had with someone close to me (who I thank for looking this over for me) a few years back. So I threw wordcount limits to the wind and rewrote our experience with some minor modifications. I feel that there may be a second chapter for this story at some point based on another experience, but for now, I hope you enjoy!

Vacations were great, but at that moment, neither Evgenia or Jun wanted to be in the cabin they were staying in with Jason. The reason for this was the terrible situation they had found themselves in. There was a mouse in the kitchen that had run across the counter while Evgenia was getting a snack. She had screeched, run out of the kitchen, slammed the door, and called Jun to get stools to create a barricade around the door.

"We should let Jason know what's going on probably, see if he has any advice." Jun suggested, shuddering at the thought of a mouse in the kitchen of all places,

Evgenia nodded, and they headed upstairs to knock on Jason's door. After knocking for about 3 minutes, Jun gave up and went in. He shook Jason gently, prompting him to finally wake up. He was still definitely not alert though.

"Jason! There's a mouse in the kitchen! We barricaded the door, but what do we do?!" The poor kid was freaking out, and the response that followed from Jason was of little help.

"Ehhhh, just shut the door and we'll deal with it in the morning..." After which he promptly drifted off to sleep again.

Jun and Evgenia looked at each other before speaking at the same time.

"I won't be able to sleep until it's out of the house."

"I won't be able to sleep until the little fucker is dead."

Jun looked at Evgenia in shock.

"What? The little shit is on our territory right now, and frankly, I do not have the patience for 'catch and release' or whatever kind option there is. I want this rodent gone for good." Her expression settled into steely determination, a kind that usually only graced her face at competitions when things got serious.

Jun just nodded and followed her downstairs to see what her plan was. As they approached the kitchen door, she turned around to address him and explain the plan of attack. Jun had a bad feeling about all this.

"I saw there were gloves on the porch, so I will grab those and the pitcher I saw on the table. You will follow me in and bring a flashlight. Mice feel more comfortable in the dark, so we will turn off lights and you will have flashlight to guide me and check for the little beast from time to time. Okay?" Her gaze fixed him where he stood, paralyzed at the thought of being in a closed room in the dark with a mouse.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, but I need a chair to stand on, I don't want that thing to scuttle across my feet in the dark," He paused briefly before continuing, "Why is this so scary?" 

She looked at him and bit back a sarcastic remark about how she should be the one in the chair.

"Fine. There is a chair by the door, you can put it in place before we go lights out to lure it out."

He nearly cried with joy before Evgenia opened the door and ushered him in. He quickly grabbed the chair and got on top of it. Why did it have to be like this? They had just wanted some midnight snacks. Before he could ponder the matter further, Evgenia flipped the light switch and everything went dark. 

This began a cycle of checking every ten minutes or so with the flashlight, Evgenia chasing the mouse around the kitchen with a pitcher and a wooden spoon while swearing like a logger, and Jun screaming on the chair and crying. At one point, it climbed up the side of the water heating tank and Jun cried in terror as Evgenia mumbled a soft "I didn't know it could do that."

After about an hour of this, they finally caught it. Jun had switched on the flashlight, and Evgenia flew across the room with her pitcher and spoon, scooping it into the container before it could go back into hiding. He scrambled off the chair and handed her the hand towel from beside the sink so she could cover the pitcher before it escaped.

"Aww, look how cute it is! I can't kill this little guy, so cute! I'll just put it outside I think."

Jun could not believe his ears. It was 2:30 in the morning now. They had spent a little over an hour dealing with this mouse issue, with her swearing that she was going to kill it the whole time. And now she thought it was cute.

"I'm sorry, we are not just letting it come right back in. It's dark, so we shouldn't go far, but there's a hill near here. I say we let it go down the hill so that it won't come back in hopefully."

Evgenia smiled at that. "Let's go then!"

And so they went and let it go over the hill. Upon coming back, they left the capturing supplies on the counter and went to get paper and a pen to leave a note for Jason to bleach anything before using it, since he would likely get up first and probably wouldn't remember what happened. However, they found him leaned over the balcony and blinking sleepily.

"You guys were really loud but entertaining, I expect a good story in the morning." After this, he went back to bed.

Evgenia and Jun looked at each other before nodding and speaking in unison, "Traitor."

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering about who played what roles in the real-life event that inspired this, I'll give a quick rundown. I was in Jun's place, screaming on a chair and crying. My dear friend was in Evgenia's place, chasing the mouse around while swearing and trying to stop me crying. And finally, my mom was in Jason's place. She apologized later for having us deal with it and bought us comfort chocolate.


End file.
